The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In high pressure fuel systems, such as direct injection systems used in a variety of vehicles, the fuel system components may be subjected to increased pressure pulsations and forces. Thus, features in a fuel system component that are normally not an issue in a low pressure fuel system may actually fail when incorporated into a fuel system component used in a higher pressure fuel system. For example, the inlet and outlet fittings associated with a fuel system component represent two areas that can exhibit drastic transitions in structure, thereby, resulting in high stress concentrations.